


Eye of the Beholder

by captainvaughnstump



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvaughnstump/pseuds/captainvaughnstump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mate AU where your right eye is the color of your soul mate's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

I couldn’t remember a time when i didn’t have one purple eye and one brown eye. As far as I know, i was born that way. Not only did I have a genetic mutation, but I had heterochromia. It always confused me that some adults had the same color eyes, while others had eyes like mine. Or, not like mine, but two different colors. 

On my thirteenth birthday, my mom told me that my right eye was the color of my soulmate’s. And their right eye was the color of mine. When and if we met, both of my eyes would turn purple, and both of hers brown. I can’t wait for the day I meet her, but right now, I’m facing a bigger obstacle: high school.

~~~

“PATRICK MARTIN VAUGHN STUMP, if you aren’t downstairs in the next minute, I’m leaving without you!” My mom yelled at me from the bottom of the stairs. I stumbled out of the bathroom, toothbrush in my mouth, mumbling a reply to the effect of ‘yeah, whatever’. I attempted to slide my Converse on with one hand while brushing my teeth and slipping my Bowie tee over my head with my elbow. Getting ready was always hectic because I always slept until last minute. 

It’s not that I’m lazy, i just enjoy the dreams I have. My parents want me to be a teacher, but at night when it’s just me, I’m a drummer in a rock band. We tour the world, me and some other guys and we are a major hit. I see my face on all the billboards, my name in lights. It’s beautiful and glorious and I love it. But i have to continue my studies as Patrick the Freshman, studying to be an English teacher. Just like my mom. 

Once I was downstairs, a full two minutes past when mom threatened to leave, I grabbed my Goblin King bottle full of coffee from the counter where it was every morning. My dog, Penny ran after me as I tried to close the door before she got out. I failed and my phone went off as i wrestled to grab ahold of her collar. Juggling the phone, an open bottle of coffee, and Penny, i somehow managed to check the text and see it was from mom to tell me she had to go and couldn’t take me to school. 

Great, I’ll just walk. Let me get the tornado in the house first. Love you mom. I texted back. My dog, now settled, yapped at my feet to be let back in. I opened the door and she ran in, toenails clicked our wood floor. I smiled and blew a kiss at her, shutting the door and beginning the five mile walk to my school. 

~~~

Since it was a beautiful day out, I didn’t much mind to walk. Not too hot, and a light breeze, exactly how I liked it. I passed a park, seeing adults out walking their dog, or playing with their small children. I was suddenly so envious of a couple sitting on a bench that had normal eyes. I stared at them, holding hands and pecking each other’s lips, being so in love.

I was snapped out of my trance by the sound of a panicked “WHOA DUDE MOVE!”, then i was clipped by a skateboard, then tackled by a mass of lanky, tan dude. He jumped to his feet, blushing and pulled me to mine. I looked into his hot whiskey eyes and was hit with a pang of jealousy. It’s because he found his soulmate already, I told myself. Definitely that. 

“Hey dude, I’m sorry.” He blushed and held his hands in front of his stomach, looking away from me. 

I smiled, showing I wasn’t angry. “Hey, it’s totally chill. Accidents happen. Well, I’ve gotta go to school. Catch you later?”

He nodded, still blushing slightly and shook my hand, jumping back onto his skateboard and riding away. Only then did I notice a note he’d slipped into my hand. A small, folded piece of stark white paper. I opened it to see his jagged script, Call me some time. Sorry I hit you, I had to give you my number somehow. 

~~~

The rest of the walk to school was uneventful. Entering campus, I nodded to a couple of friends, making my way to my girlfriend’s car. A crowd of popular kids ganged around the car next to hers stopped what they were doing to gasp at me. I didn’t know what their problem was, i guess I’d broken a fashion rule or something. The “queen bee” muttered something shocked in German to the group, and then they awkwardly carried on with their normal conversation. 

My girlfriend had her eyes closed and was gently humming a song along with the radio, all zoned out. I knocked lighlty on her window, getting her attention. “Hey beauty.”

“What’s shaking, Beast?” She replied, the same phrase we’d been using for two years. She looked up at me, smiling. 

“Oh.” she whispered, suddenly frowning. “Patrick, we’re done. I’m sorry.” 

“But, why? Dee?” 

“You’ll understand some day. Goodbye Patrick.”

“Deeleah, please..” I tried to protest, but she rolled up her window and locked the doors.

I trudged toward the school, only to be intercepted by my bubbly best friend, Melanie. “How’s it holding, Crybaby?”

“Ayye Patricia. Pretty chi- WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!” I was attacked by an onslaught of kisses all over my forehead and cheeks and a bear hug as she wiped my tears away. 

“Dee left me.. I don’t know why… after two years.”

She frowned, hugging me once again. “Look, Patricia. You are perfect and she’s a dumb hippie. She’s probably jello because her eyes aren’t purple.”  
I laughed at her use of the word jello, but something about what she said hung me up. “Eyes?”

“Yeah, bro. Yah know, your eyes are purp- OH MY GOD PATRICK BOTH OF YOUR EYES ARE PERFECT YOU FOUND HER!! AHHH!” 

Both of my eyes purple. I’d found my soul mate. 

“Mel, the only person I’ve seen today other than mom is..”

“IS?”

“C’mon, we gotta go to the park.”

“Wait, Patricia, we aren’t walking, dipstick. Go get in baby. But you’re not driving.”

I followed Mel to her Impala and slid into the shotgun seat. I was honestly surprised her parents let her drive this gem, especially with how she drove, but they did and I was grateful for it. 

“Okay, babycakes. Spill for mama.”

“You’ll see princess. Now drive.”

~~~

He was sitting on a bench a few feet from where he hit me, eyes closed and hands ruffling his bleached hair. I plopped down next to him, and using all the courage I had, attempted to deliver my smoothest line. “Hi, I’m Patrick. We’re soulmates.” 

“Huh?” He mumbled, looking at me odd. Recognition crossed his face and he smiled at me. “I know. I was hoping you’d come back. I saw your eyes change, and then i saw both of mine were brown.”

“Well, soul mate, I guess we better get to know each other.”

“I’d like that.”


End file.
